


Where Did Your Hearts Go (To Prove You're Right)

by mihrsuri



Series: Tudor Alternative Universes [2]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Execution, Miscarriage, Multi, OT3, Romantic Angst, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: You feel your soul mates greatest emotional pains- but if it is ignored then it will all rebound on you the moment they are about to die) - as Henry Tudor finds out. Two variants on an AU.





	1. What Once Was Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a 30 Seconds To Mars song. The first ficlet is Henry/Anne, the second is a kind of Henry/Anne/Cromwell OT3 that remains unrealised.

Henry realises Anne is his soulmate when, no actually it’s not when she’s stricken with the swearing sickness. It’s not when she miscarries their second child or their third (he closed himself off, refused to feel it, refused to acknowledge the gaping hole in his soul, the physical ache of blood that should have been there but wasn’t, the emptiness of no child where there was - there should be a child growing - why am I not the one dead he feels for one searing moment before he slams his mind shut from her).

(Or perhaps, perhaps he did feel it - that soul deep painful agony of Anne’s and he ran to her, suddenly understanding - with apologies to her for the punishment god has sent him for what he has done. Perhaps Henry holds his wife, sends away his mistress and they make the world anew. There are more children (but they never leave out the two who did not draw breath in the world) - sons and daughters, there is a golden world and they bring it together)

Henry falls to the ground in agony the moment Anne is told Elizabeth will be declared a bastard. He pushes it off with a forced laugh.

His scream of agony at the same time Anne kneels on the scaffold and suddenly he knows and it is too late is one that no one who hears will ever forget.


	2. It Was Not Your Fault (But Mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry Tudor and what he manages to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the Mumford and Sons song Little Lion Man because I am a predictable cliche!

Thomas does feel it when Anne dies but it’s an overwhelming feeling of relief and peace and love that crashes into the worst pain he has ever felt - like his soul had been ripped in half and the half that is left is only tattered fragments.

 

But it’s in the midst of a confused fever dream from the illness that had struck him with such intensity he had been forced to leave court and now he tosses and turns, unaware of what has happened. What has gone.

 

He knows, though, when he finally awakens, pale and weak and lost. The world is knocked askew but Thomas Cromwell still has a promise to keep. So he returns to court, to look after those he has promised to care for as best he may.

 

He had promised Anne, after that horrible January day, the day they had let themselves hold each other’s hands, the day they had realised their love in words. But only words. They had only ever touched hands, nothing more but they stood together and in that moment when Thomas had reached to comfort his Queen there was no more hiding.

 

And that they loved Henry too. That was a greater pain and Thomas still does not know how to reckon with it, this man who still cannot face himself.

 

Henry Tudor knows Thomas Cromwell was his soulmate the moment that Thomas sees Gregory Cromwell standing in the crowd, waiting to watch his father die and Thomas cannot go, cannot at least reach out to give his son a last embrace, a last comfort.


End file.
